Team Flash
Team Flash is a vigilante team dedicated to fighting meta-human criminals, who were affected by the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion which was triggered by Eobard Thawne. Team Flash also fights other criminals that endanger the people of Central City. The current members are Barry Allen, Dr. Harrison Wells, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, Iris West, Joe West and Jesse Quick. Intentions The team's goal is to capture meta-humans who use their new-found superpowers for evil intentions. They also fight against crime in the name of justice. They help The Flash on missions and give info on where Barry needs to go next and what is going on there. Their main goal would be protecting Central City and its citizens, however they sometimes help surrounding cities (usually Star City) with their criminals. History Year One: The Flash is Born The team was formed by Barry Allen after gaining the power of super-speed to fight the meta-human criminals around Central City. Later on, it also worked to discover the identity of his mother's killer, the Reverse-Flash. Their main base of operations is S.T.A.R. Labs. The team was initially comprised Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, Dr. Caitlin Snow, Detective Joe West and Dr. Harrison Wells, with the latter acting as the team's leader. In addition to The Flash, the team also supports the conjoined meta-human vigilante Firestorm, the conjoined form of Ronnie Raymond and Professor Martin Stein. Eventually, the team reveals their secret to Eddie Thawne in order for him to help keep Iris in the dark about their activities, only for her to discover the truth later on on her own. The team fought a number of meta-humans. However, their most prominent enemy wasn't a meta at all. Leonard Snart, a.k.a. Captain Cold, was a most ferocious foe, doing things such as backstabbing Barry when he reached out for help, kidnapping Cisco and his brother, and using S.T.A.R. Labs' own technology against them. He stole a gun Cisco built to stop Barry, although that was before he knew Barry. When the rest of the Team found out about Cisco's creation, they reacted with shock, and in Barry's case, hurt and distrust. They patched up their feelings in the end, though. During the Christmas season, a person who was the same as Barry, just faster and with an opposite color scheme started targeting the team. Cisco coined him the Reverse Flash, and he was the main antagonist for the rest of the year. Eventually, it was revealed that Wells himself was the Reverse-Flash, and surprisingly, that his real name is Eobard Thawne, a meta-human from the late 25th century who murdured the real Harrison Wells and stole his identity. He also turned out to be the one who killed Nora Allen, but he lost his speedster abilities in the process. Now stranded in the 24th century, Eobard decided to train Barry in order for him to gain enough speed to achieve time travel, and allow Eobard to return to his time in exchange for Barry going back in time and undoing his mother's murder. However, Barry choses to let his mom die. After doing so, Barry returns to his own time and begins to battle Eobard, when Eddie commits suicide, erasing Eobard from existence. Because of this, a singularity formed that nearly obliterated Central City. With Firestorm's help, Barry managed to close it, at the cost of Ronnie's life. Not wanting to watch anymore people he cares about die, he dissolved the team, and resolved to defend the city on his own. Year Two: Enter Zoom After six months, the team was once again reassembled to defeat Atom-Smasher, and while celebrating their success, Jay Garrick appears and revealed to the team that the singularity that nearly consumed Central City has inadvertently open a portal to Earth Two and threatened their world with Jay's archenemy: an evil, mysterious, and powerful "speed demon" named Zoom, obsessed with being the only speedster in the multiverse. Jay then informs the team how Zoom have been sending meta-humans like Atom-Smasher from Earth Two to kill Barry and that he, like Barry, was the Flash, but on Earth Two. He somehow lost his powers at the demonic claws of Zoom. While reluctant to trust him at first due to their previous encounter with Eobard, the Team accepted him when he helped them defeat Sand Demon, even taking on a role as Barry's new mentor as a speedster, doing things like teaching Barry how to throw lighting. While working on finding and closing the Earth Two breaches Zoom and his Earth Two meta-human minions use to invade Earth One, Martin Stein was randomly bursting into blue flame and passing out. The team pinpointed the problem soon enough: Stein was unstable because he needed another Firestorm partner. After a mishap, Jefferson "Jax" Jackson became Firestorm and left with Stein to go to Pittsburgh for training. The team got a shocking new member when said member saved Barry from an ambush by King Shark Dr. Harrison Wells from Earth Two came to aid Barry and the team in the fight against Zoom. Tensions were high, especially with Jay, and while his assistance did help Barry stop Dr. Light, Jay left for a time when the team went with Wells' plan to use Light to trap Zoom and end his threat. However, the plan went horribly wrong went not only Light escape, but even when they found a replacement with Linda Parks, Barry's ex, not only did Zoom saw through the tarp, but after drawing Barry into a fight, despite the Flash's best efforts, Zoom easily managed to completely and utterly destroy Barry in the fight, even paralyzing him for a time, while showing off his defeat for all of Central City to see. Luckily, when he was about to kill Barry in front of his team, Cisco manages to use Wells' speed damping serum to chase him away. It took Barry about a week to recover, but his defeat at Zoom's claws still haunts him. However, with the assistance of his father and stop Grodd, he begins to overcome the sting of defeat, and he, Harry and the rest of the team are now more determine than ever to stop Zoom. While working on a way to get Barry to become fast and strong enough to face Zoom, they got drawn into a conflict with Vandal Savage, a threat that would require the assistance of Team Arrow to defeat, and after many twists and turns, they succeeded. Meanwhile, Jay decided to settle his differences with 'Harry' Wells and eventually came back to resume work on a way to close the breaches across the city. After Jay uses Velocity 6 to rescue Harry's life, Harry is forced to secretly ally with Zoom and help steal Barry's speed so Harry can retrieve her daughter back from Zoom. Eventually he came clean after he and Barry managed to figure out how to close the breaches, but Barry then propose they head to Earth Two to rescue Jesse. Despite a few setbacks, it was successful, but it appeared to that Zoom killed Jay when the last breach was closing. While deal with the return of King Shark, Barry decides to continue to hone his speed and find a way to return to Earth Two to stop Zoom. While dealing with a chaotic speedster named Trajectory, when her lighting turn blue, like Zoom, to their horror, they pieced together that Jay was in fact Zoom. This made Barry more determined than ever to become faster and stronger to beat Zoom that he traveled back in time to get the answers from Eobard. With it, Barry and the team were able to create their own Tachyon prototype. Known members Current members *Barry Allen/The Flash (founder, leader and field speedster) *Jesse Quick (physicist) *Cisco Ramon/Vibe (tech support, vibration vision support and computer hacker) *Dr. Harrison Wells (physicist, co-leader and field support) *Iris West (informant and support) *Detective Joe West (SCIS dedetective and informant) *Dr. Caitlin Snow (medic and backup tech support) Former members *Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm (engineer and field support; deceased) *Professor Martin Stein (on Rip Hunter's mission) *Eddie Thawne (SCIS detective and informant; committed suicide to erase Eobard Thawne from existence) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (former leader, Barry's former mentor and nemesis, using the team to fulfill his personal goals) *Hunter Zolomon/The Flash/Zoom (Barry's former mentor; using the team to achieve his personal goal) *Dr. Henry Allen (biologist and medic, killed by Hunter Zolomon) Known allies Current allies *A.R.G.U.S. **Lyla Michaels/Harbinger *Kara Danvers/Supergirl *Firestorm (on Rip Hunter's mission) **Jefferson "Jax" Jackson **Professor Martin Stein (also former member of Team Flash) *Mari McCabe/Vixen *Ray Palmer/The Atom (on Rip Hunter's mission) *Linda Park *Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper (new timeline) *Mick Rory/Heat Wave (occasional ally; on Rip Hunter's mission) *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (on Rip Hunter's mission) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (occasional ally; on Rip Hunter's mission) *Lisa Snart/Golden Glider (occasional ally) *Clarissa Stein *Team Arrow **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow **John Diggle/Spartan **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Captain Quentin Lance/Detective **Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow **Thea Queen/Speedy **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch **Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower **Lois Lane/Stiletto **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Wally West **Roy Harper/Arsenal (former member of Team Arrow *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Drusilla Prince/Wonder Warrior Woman *Birds of Prey **Barbara Gordon/Oracle **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Dinah Lance/Red Canary Former allies *Carter Hall/Hawkman (deceased) *Bette Sans Souci/Plastique (deceased) *Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost (deceased) *Detective Iris West (escaped from Zoom to Atlantis) *Barry Allen (escaped from Zoom to Atlantis) Known enemies Current enemies *Shawna Baez/Peek-a-Boo *Roy Bivolo/Rainbow Raider *Grodd (transported to Earth-2) *Kyle Nimbus/The Mist *Linda Park/Dr. Light *Mick Rory/Heat Wave (occasional ally) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (occasional ally) *Lisa Snart/Golden Glider (occasional ally) *[[Eobard Thawne|'Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash']] (time remnant) *Zoom's meta-human group **'Hunter Zolomon/Zoom' (leader) Former enemies *General Wade Eiling/Goldfinger (truce) *Adam Fells/Geomancer (incarcerated) *Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang (incarcerated by A.R.G.U.S.) *Henry Hewitt/Tokamak (incarcerated) *James Jesse/The Trickster (incarcerated) *Shay Lamden/King Shark (incarcerated by A.R.G.U.S.) *Brie Larvan/Bug-Eyed Bandit (comatose) *Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard (incarcerated) *Joseph Monteleone/Tar Pit (incarcerated) *Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper (turned ally, in new timeline) *Royal Flush Gang (inactive) **Kyle Reston/Ace (incarcerated) **Mrs. Reston/Queen (incarcerated) **Teddy Reston/Jack/King (incarcerated; leader) *Axel Walker/The Trickster (incarcerated) Deceased *Vandal Savage *Hannibal Bates/Everyman *Danton Black/Multiplex *Deathstorm (inactive) **Ronnie Raymond **Martin Stein (unwillingly) *Farooq Gibran/Blackout *Russell Glosson/The Turtle *Griffin Grey *Eliza Harmon/Trajectory *Clyde Mardon *Cisco Ramon/Reverb *Dante Ramon/Rupture *Al Rothstein/Atom-Smasher *Jake Simmons/Deathbolt *Eddie Slick/Sand Demon *Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost (briefly ally) *Tony Woodward/Girder *'Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash' (erased from existence) Category:Vigilante teams